Trust
by VirginaBlueBelle
Summary: What happens when the Golden Trio add a fourth? How will the two males of the trio take it when the fourth is Hermione's secret Husband? AU & OOC ...on hiatus...
1. Prologue

**A/N: New story that game to mind while I was trying to work on a Lemon scene for my AW+HG series. This first part was brought about by the song _I Will Always Love You _by _Dolly Parton. _Read & Review please :D. Thank you to Werecat08 for catching my mistake on Hermione's age. Oh and I'm looking for a beta if anyone wants the job, just message me.  
><strong>_Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter or any Characters that have to do with the books. If I did I think this is what I would have done in book six._

It was the last night of Hermione, Harry, and Ron's sixth year. The boys were off somewhere in the castle; Ron with Lavender and Harry with Ginny. Hermione was quietly walking from the Gryffindor tower up to the Astronomy Tower. She was supposed to be meeting Severus in his classroom, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him goodbye. She couldn't handle saying it to him again, not when soon she would be taking away her parents memories.

She soon found herself looking out on the grounds of Hogwarts. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she just didn't care anymore. She already had to deal with hearing her friends accusing her husband, of just a few days, of murder and now she was expected to just run off and leave him? What kind of person does that make me? She dropped down to hear knees and cradled her head in her hands as sobs wracked her body.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Severus was on "patrol" of sorts when he heard her sobs. Though he wasn't supposed to be wondering the castle, he didn't feel right leaving the students and his wife unprotected. A few teachers knew that the death of Albus was not murder, but rather allowing a great man to choose his way to die. Albus didn't want to die in pain, didn't want to put Minerva, his wife, through that.

"Oh Severus, I'm leaving tomorrow… and I don't, I can't do it!" She threw her arms around his shoulders and laid her head on his chest. Soon the front of his cloak was soaked.

"Love, we already knew you were going to have to leave. I fail to see what the issue is." Severus didn't like seeing his little witch so upset. It took most of her sixth year for them to realize that not only did they have feelings for each other but the only issue to over come was that he was her teacher. Because of the time turner in her third year, she was actually eighteen, a whole year older then the rest of her classmates.

"No, you don't understand!" She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "Severus, the boys and I are leaving school and not returning. Well, at least that is what they want me to do. They want to go on a hunt for all the horcrux and break them. I'm having enough trouble keeping them from searching for you. I have no reason to give them for me to stay with out revealing our relationship." Hermione stood up and walked over to the railing that looked out on the Forbidden Forest. "I don't want to leave you, and I want to tell people but until Vol-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Severus took her by the arms and pulled her to him. "He'll hear us if you do. You must not say his name anymore. Promise me!"

"Okay, I promise." Hermione looked deeply into his eyes. She needed something from him. Something that she knew she already had but didn't know how to ask for more. She needed his love, and if she was honest with herself, she needed him to stay by her side where everyone could see. "I want to tell people and I can't stand… No I HATE that we can't say anything until You-Know-Who is dead!"

"We can tell two people. And I know just the two to tell. Quite frankly, I don't give a damn if they want me dead." Severus pulled Hermione flush against his body and kissed her with all the love he had for her. Her knees grew weak from it and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I can help with the Horcrux hunt, but for most of it I must do it from afar. Now use that coin of yours and tell the boys to meet you here."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:: I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. My muse took an unscheduled vacation on me, but it's back so hopefully I'll get some more chapters on this story done. R&R please & thank you ^_^**

**A Year Earlier**

"Little Bit, you got a letter from Hogwarts." Her father called from the family room. "Isn't it a bit early for your book list?"

"Thank you Daddy," Hermione took the letter from her father. "It's probably nothing more then letting me know that there is an Order meeting."

"Mia, darling would you come help me cook lunch?" Mrs. Granger called from the kitchen.

Hermione placed a kiss atop her fathers' head and then headed toward the kitchen, ripping the top of the envelope open. She stopped by the stove and pulled out the parchment and began to read it, quickly realizing that the script was not that of her headmaster but rather of her potions master, Severus Snape. "Oh, no."

"What's wrong baby girl?" Mrs. Granger asked as she turned to look at her daughter.

"Professor Dumbledore has sustained a magical injury. He's asked Professor Snape to owl me with a request to join in the efforts to find a cure. They need me at Hogwarts no later then tomorrow evening."

"Oh my, but how could you be of any help? Professor Dumbledore has how many years of experience with magic, not to mention Professor Snape's experience as well." Mrs. Granger looked up from the stove and at her daughter. "You have so much on your shoulders already, dear."

"I know, but Dumbledore wouldn't have Severus owl me unless he thought it was very necessary for him to do so." She set the letter down on the counter and went in to help her mother, deciding that she would leave in a couple hours after lunch. "I'll eat with you and Daddy, than pack. I think it best if I get there tonight."

"Since when do you call your Professor by his first name?" Mrs. Granger wanted to object but knew that it would fall on deaf ears. Her daughter was very much like her, caring and wanting to help everyone. Hermione got her work ethic from her father and her caring spirit from her mother. So instead to focused on Hermione's lack of calling Severus by his title.

"When I was staying at Grimmauld place with the order, there were a few nights I had trouble sleeping and would sit up in the library reading. These were mostly on nights after meetings and Sev…sorry, Professor Snape, would stay behind. One night we got around to talking and he allowed me to call him by his name outside of the castle. It was just to make it easier to talk about our worries with the war."

"Why didn't you talk to Ron or Harry about this?" Mrs. Granger finished plating their lunch of fried shrimp, coleslaw, and macaroni salad. "Love, lunch is ready," She called out to her husband.

"Harry has so much to worry about already, I didn't want to burden him with my worries. I didn't talk to Ron about it because. Well because Ron is rather thick headed and doesn't like to deal with anything that's hard. The rest of the adults had other worries besides the war and order meetings."

"What about Mrs. Weasley?" It wasn't that Mrs. Granger didn't like Severus, though she knew about him calling Hermione an insufferable know-it-all, it was just that she remembered how the Trio were never sure if he was really on the side of Light or not.

"She just pats me on the head and tells me not to worry. It's rather irritating, to be honest with you, mom." Hermione said as she placed glasses of iced tea by each plate. "I know Severus hasn't exactly been the kindest teacher at Hogwarts, but I honestly think part of it has to do with the fact that he's a double agent. He can't be seen caring about me or the other students outside of the Slytherin House."

Hermione's mother just nodded her head. Mrs. Granger didn't mention the name-calling but Hermione knew that was what brought about the question. They ate their lunch around the kitchen table that was placed in front of the window that looked onto their backyard. It was a lovely sunny day outside. Mr. Granger talked about having a barbeque with the family and asked if Hermione thought she would be able to take a break from helping Severus to join.

"I think so, Daddy. You know I'll try. Will Papa be able to come?" She missed her Grandpa Jim very much.

"I'll see what I can do, Little Bit," Mr. Granger promised.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their meal. Soon Mrs. Granger excused herself and went to work in her garden. Hermione offered to take care of the dishes as she and her father finished at the same time. She watched her father join her mother in the garden as she collected the dishes to wash. Her thoughts started to drift back to her conversation with her mother.

She never tried to come across as a know-it-all or like she was better than everyone else. She couldn't help it that her parents taught her to take schoolwork seriously and to strive to do her very best. Hermione wanted to not only make her parents proud of her, but she wanted to be proud of herself and know that she did everything she could to better herself. Though I don't help myself by nagging Harry and Ron about just doing the bare minimum to pass each class. She thought to herself as she finished cleaning the dishes from lunch.

Hermione made her way to her room, knowing that her parents would worry even more this year. Tom Riddle was back and she almost lost her life in the fight at the Ministry. She didn't want them to worry but she knew that she couldn't just stand idly by and not do anything to help the side of Light.

As she shrunk down her items before placing them in her school trunk, she pondered what had the headmaster so ill that he couldn't write to her himself. She feared that it was something that she would not be able to help find a cure for. He may be a royal pain in the arse with his vague "clues", but he reminded her so much of her grandfather who lived in the States.

Soon she was shrinking her school trunk and placing it inside her little beaded bag that's inside she had enlarged last year before heading to the Ministry, along with her iPod and Shelly Laurenston Pack Challenge series, which was her secret indulgence. Once she was satisfied with what she had packed and how her room looked, she headed into the family room to say goodbye to her parents.

"Darling, she's seventeen, we can't stop her." Mr. Granger was standing behind Mrs. Granger, who was in front of the fireplace looking at the pictures of their daughter. "I know you're scared, I am too, but we have to trust that we taught her well and to use her brain."

"I know, love. I just don't want to let her go so soon after she's come back from school. She's only been home for a month!" She turned around in her husbands' arms and laid her head on his chest. "Our baby girl is growing up too fast."

Mr. Granger just held his wife close, knowing that he couldn't do or say anything to change the path that their daughter's life was taking. They could just be there for her when she needed them. He trusted Hermione to know when to come to them for help.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I never realized how hard this war would be on you. I guess I was hoping that since you live in the muggle world that it would never touch you." She walked up to her parents and hugged them. "Dumbledore and Severus would never call on me if it wasn't necessary. I promise."

"I know, Little Bit, and so does your mother. But it's our job as your parents to worry." Mr. Granger kissed Hermione on the forehead before letting her go. "Owl us as soon as you get there, understand?"

"Yes, daddy. I'm just waiting for Severus's owl. I asked how he wanted me to arrive to the castle." Just than one of the Hogwarts owls tapped its beak on the window. Hermione opened the window and took the small parchment from the bird; the owl taking off once its job was complete. "Looks like I'll be taking the floo to the castle. Severus says that he's already connected our fireplace to the Network."

She rummaged through her purse and pulled out a little bag of green powder that Harry had given her before they headed home at the end of their last year. Walking to the fireplace she hugged her parents one more time. "I promise I will write after I'm settled in and let you know what I find out about what they need help with. I love you both very much." With that she turned around and threw in a pinch of the Floo powder, stepped into the hearth and called out "HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY"

"I hope she will be safe."

"Darling, from what Little Bit has told us, as long as Dumbledore is alive and in the castle, there is no safer place." Mr. Granger hugged his wife to him and prayed his daughter was right.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N #1:: Just finished writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. For those of you also reading Amor Non Usitato I'm hoping to work on it later today((it's 1:25am for me LOL)) and have a new chapter for that posted for y'all.**  
><em>Disclaimer<em>_: I do not own the characters or the Harry Potter series. Just taking the characters out for a walk down the road of my imagination._

* * *

><p>As Hermione climbed out of the fireplace in the great hall Severus Snape came gliding in, robes billowing behind him as always. When did Severus become so… so, hot? She hurriedly brushed herself off trying to hide the blush that came to her cheeks. Where the FUCK did that come from?<p>

"Miss Granger." Severus bowed his head ever so slightly before turning and going back the way he came. He had noticed her blush but was unsure what it meant. He filed away the incident to study over at a later date as he headed toward the headmasters office. "The headmaster would like to see you before we get you settled in the head girl and boy's rooms. I must warn you that he does not have the energy to deal with your many insufferable questions. Though quite honestly I will be surprised if you can contain yourself."

"So I'm to deal with Professor Snape, though school is not in session yet. Good to know, _Professor_." Hermione didn't know what this meant. She thought that they had finally made some headway in their teacher – student relationship. She thought that she had actually managed to get his respect. She wanted to impress him. He wasn't like the other teachers, he expected so much more from her and she practically killed herself every year to do just that, and yet it was never enough. How many more times do I have to promise myself that this will be the year?

"Excuse me?" Severus whipped around and gave her the well-known Snape scowl.

"Nothing, Professor. " She started to walk the rest of the way toward the headmaster's office and noticed he wasn't falling. "Can we continue, sir? I'm rather tired and would like to get to my chambers as soon as possible."

Severus said nothing and walked past the young woman. How dare she speak to me like that! He had every right, in his mind, to treat her like his student, whether school was in session or not. Until she graduated she was his student no matter where they were or what part of the year it was.

'That didn't stop you from getting closer to her when she staid at Black's house, nor did it stop you from giving her the right to call you Severus.' A nagging voice piped up in the back of his head. He just ground his teeth and ignored it. He had been trying to forget about those nights with the young woman, but it seemed that he couldn't. Especially with the school year growing closer.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at her writing desk in the common room of the head boy and girl's room writing a letter to her parents. Because the headmaster wanted to see her right away, she didn't get to it until thirty minutes after arriving. She was shocked when she saw Dumbledore's hand and literally had to bite her tongue to stop herself from asking what had caused it. She would prove the dungeon bat wrong, if it was the last thing she did.<p>

Dumbledore explained that he was hoping Hermione's almost photographic memory and ability to recall text from any book would help the Potions Master to find the right spell or potion to completely reverse the dark curse. Severus seemed to find this to be complete bullshit, if his eye rolling and very un-Snape like snorts where anything to go by. Hermione had a feeling she was missing something but she was too tired to try to figure it out at the moment.

Once she finished up her letter she called out, "Dobby."

"Mistress Hermione! What can Dobby do for Mistress Hermione?" Dobby was hopping from one foot to the other.

"Can you please take this letter to the owlery and have the fastest owl take it to my parents?" Hermione handed to the letter to him.

"Yes Mistress Her-"

"Please Dobby, call me Hermione. Just Hermione." With that Dobby bowed and popped out of the room.

Hermione stood up from her chair and stretched before heading to her chambers. She had unpacked after the meeting but had yet to change, opting to write to her parents first. Once she had her Gryffindor sweats on and one of her football jersey her grandfather sent her, she grabbed her Pack Challenge book and curled up in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace.

As she got sucked into the book she heard a pop next to her chair. She looked to her right and saw that there was a letter sitting next to a cup of tea. She placed her book mark between the pages and set it aside picking up the note.

_Miss Granger-_

_Please meet me in my labs tomorrow morning bright and early. The sooner we get started on this the sooner we find the cure for the headmaster._

_SS_

She looked from the note to the tea, curious as to why Severus, or was it Professor Snape, would send a cup of tea with the note. So he remembers tea helps me to sleep but he won't be the friend I thought I had gained? Hermione just shook her head at the thought, grabbed her book and tea and headed to bed. I'll figure all this out later, when this situation with Dumbledore is all figured out.

With the soothing smell of her tea, her comfy bed, and her half kneazle cat, Crookshanks, curled up next to her, she read until she fell asleep with the book open in her lap. Unaware that the man that had been haunting her dreams lay awake in his bed fighting the desire to sleep, for he too was haunted in his dreams by the insufferable know-it-all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2:: Please read and review. I'm not sure this chapter was very clear in what I saw in my mind so please please let me know if you are curious about something or are unclear about a part of the chapter.**


End file.
